1. Field
The disclosed teachings relate to a method and an apparatus for transmitting data and a method and an apparatus for processing data, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for transmitting data by using an open application programming interface (API) and a method and an apparatus for processing received data by using an open API.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, service providers operating servers publish APIs by which a client may store data in the servers or access data stored in the servers. Such an API published by a service provider is referred to as an open API.
Data transmitted or received via an open API shall comply with open API standards or standards set by a service provider.